


Pack Street: Bare

by MisterEAnon



Series: Pack Street: Through The Looking Glass [3]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Ram Slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: I'm legitimately sorry for how bad this is. Still, it's been in waiting for months, so I shouldn't delay it any longer.Please leave comments, even if it's just ones highlighting how terrible my work is in great detail.





	

I was a predophile.

I still hadn't really come to terms with it. It wasn't really something people had done in Flock Street. Say what you would about stereotypes, but sheep really did follow the herd. That many people couldn't be wrong, right? And most sheep only liked other sheep.

Considering I was still lying naked in bed with a wolf, feeling her cuddled up around me as the big spoon (And _**liking it**_ , as opposed to my previous experiences with predators), I think I had officially added yet another reason I wasn't like most sheep.

Last night, I had willingly gotten naked for Carrie. We hadn't really gotten sexual, even though my body had wanted to. Despite being a nudist around the house, and expressing interest in sleeping with me, she hadn't pushed me- For anything, actually. Even when she clearly struggled against her own desires, she'd always tried to stay in my comfort zone.

I didn't understand her. And I knew I was going to have to figure her out before whatever we were advanced much further. But for now, I couldn't find the strength of will to get out of bed when I didn't have to, especially with an affectionate naked woman cuddling against me.

My internal musing came to a halt as I felt the wolf behind me tense, curling up closer around me reflexively before leaning away. As I glanced back, I caught her yawning, stretching out. “Hey,” she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up.

If she was getting up, I should probably join her. I felt just as groggy as she looked, mirroring her motion as I rolled over and sat up on the other side of the bed, hooves meeting the floor. “Hey.”

She slowly stood up, lazily stretching out one more time to work the sleep from her limbs. “C'mon.”

I just looked after her with incomprehension, even as she started to shuffle away. “Huh?” It was too early for conversation. I was up, but I wasn't really awake.

She paused in the doorway in order to glance back at me. “Gotta shower to wake up. Don't you need one, too?”

I paused. I'd seen her shower before, the first time we'd met. I was trying to find what room she'd shut herself in when she'd run off. Even if it was sized for her, I felt it might be something of a tight fit if we both tried to squeeze in. “You, uh… you sure that's a good idea?”

She leaned against the frame. She seemed to have woken up a little waiting for me, in a reluctant sort of way. “Sure. I'll even rub my conditioner into your wool, if you want,” she offered as she absently scratched herself.

I momentarily glanced at her (admittedly quite fine) ass, before glancing back up at her. That… Was a tempting offer, truth be told. She had some high-quality conditioner, as her fur was always exceptionally soft and comfortable. She'd already admitted that that was on purpose, as she'd hoped for a cuddlebuddy when she started using it.

I stood up myself, and started to shuffle towards her. She'd also mentioned it would work on wool, so what the hell. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming,” I agreed.

 

I sat on the closed lid of her toilet, and watched her fiddle with the shower control. It was just the one thing, which she lifted to turn on and turned left and right to adjust the heat. I wasn't familiar enough with the design to tell more. While she worked on getting the water to a tolerable temperature, she handed me a glass bottle. “Here,” she murmured softly, unusually focused.

I accepted it, glancing down at it. I recognized it- It was her special conditioner. It had a handwritten label for the fragrance, but other then that, it was a plain glass bottle. I looked up at her. “So, you said you get this stuff in Sahara Square?”

She nodded, not looking at me. “Yeah,” she confirmed. “This little shop I go by just to pick up this stuff in bulk. It's weird they set up there, since anyone furry enough to really appreciate it would die trying to live in that heat,” she said. She leaned over, plucking the bottle from my hooves. “Thanks for holding this, by the way.”

I vaguely remembered her making a similar comment the first time we'd talked about it. I was half tempted to inquire further, but it seemed like we had a more pressing use of our time ready, now that the temperature was good. “Sure. So, uh, do I just…” I made a vague sort of 'squeeze in' gesture with my hooves.

She smiled, leaning over and ruffling my head-wool with her free paw. Her fingers were wet, as she'd just been using them to test the water. “Yeah. So, you wanna do me first, or should I do you?”

I sputtered. I was glad she'd taken the bottle, because otherwise I was sure I'd have dropped it. “What? In the shower?” I asked, unsure why she was bringing this up now. She hadn't pressed me for sex before, so why now of all times-

She tilted her head in the distinct look of a quizzical canine. “Yeah, in the shower. Where else would we be lathering up in?” she asked, holding up the conditioner. Oh. That made a lot more sense.

I blushed, feeling the heat in my cheeks rise. As a sheep, that was especially obvious, since most sheep didn't keep wool on their face that would hide it. “Oh, yeah. I just thought you meant… You know. Doing each other,” I mumbled, glancing away for a moment.

She snorted, leaning over and pulling me into a one-armed hug. She'd gotten under the shower spray already, so it was a very wet hug. Already, my wool was getting damp. “Nah. I mean, not unless you wanted to,” she admit, tail wagging.

This wolf was the absolute master of mixed signals. I sighed, climbing into the shower all the way. I might as well- I was already naked, and already wet. “Not in the shower,” I mumbled out quietly, gently pressing myself against her. If I had put any thought into it, I would have expected that she'd reflexively cuddle up, holding me close, which she did.

I hadn't, though. I didn't think about it- I just pressed against her on instinct, like she was a source of comfort. And in a way, she was, if only I could sort out what exactly she was to me. And what I was to her.

“I guess I'm doing you first,” she murmured down to me. She wasn't as tall as Betty, but she still easily had a head and a half of height over me. She poured out a generous dollop of the conditioner into her paw, and set it aside in an indentation in the shower wall, which also held other various shower products.

Speaking of those, I wondered absently if her conditioner was a soap, too. Pretty much ever fur shampoo I'd ever seen was also a conditioner, so probably. I glanced up at her face, and was caught off guard by the expression I saw there- She was gazing down at me with care and affection, and something about the intensity of emotion she obviously felt for me made me glance away, letting her rub our favored conditioner into my wool.

I knew we had to have a serious conversation soon. It was just that the shower didn't really seem like a good place to have it. On top of that, ignoring everything going on in my head, this was… Nice. Soggy wool was never fun, but her paws firmly smoothed it down, making sure to tend to every inch. I had a sneaking suspicion about why, too. “So… You ever think about doing this?”

She pulled her eyes from her paws in order to look at me. “Doing what?”

I gestured inarticulately, then regretted it- There wasn't really enough room in the shower for pointless gestures. Too intimate. I pulled my hooves back to my sides, letting them dangle pointlessly. “You know, this. Washing a sheep. This conditioner works on wool- You said you had that in mind when you got it.”

She blushed. And unlike with me, for me to see it through her dark grey fur, I knew it had to be a powerful blush. “…Yeah. Yeah, okay, I had hope. Hope that one day, I'd get lucky enough for some sheep to accept me.”

She was an attractive woman with a nudist streak and a tendency to cuddle. I think of a lot of people would consider themselves lucky for her to accept them. Of course, the sheep of Flock Street hadn't gotten over their anxiety over the wolf in the flock, the last she'd mentioned. I did feel kind of bad for her, whenever she brought it up. Not that she ever did, except to my own prompting.

Well, I could think of one way to cheer her up a little. “…You mind if I wash you, too?” I asked. “I could do you while you do me. That'll help it go faster.” Showers tended to be fairly lengthy affairs for anyone with a lot of fur, and wool was almost worse, according to everyone who'd had to wait on a sheep in the shower. But that wasn't the main reason I was asking.

The main reason I was asking was that, if she let me care for her the same way she was caring for me, she might focus on the fact I was actively accepting her instead of her problems with her neighbors. She hesitated, before rinsing the rest of the conditioner off of one paw. “Yeah, uh- Sure thing,” she agreed, reaching for the bottle. She had to be to the one to do it anyway, since it was on her side of the shower. She offered it to me, and I obligingly held out my hooves.

After she filled my hooves, I tentatively started rubbing them into her sides. It was both harder and easier then washing myself: Easier because her fur was shorter and easier to deal with then my wool, and harder because I didn't really know anything about washing someone else, much less a predator. “Sorry about the hooves,” I muttered absently as I worked. “Not as soft as your paws.”

She shivered, pushing her hips forward to better present herself for me to touch. “N-no, uh… They're fine. I like hooves,” she admitted, wiggling in place as I worked downward. She was significantly taller then me, so she'd probably have to wash her own head.

I could wash her fur a lot faster then she could groom all of my wool. On the other hoof, she'd started a lot sooner then I had. It was pure coincidence that we both reached each other's hips at the same time. I tensed in her paws, and I could feel her doing the same, going still under my rougher, flatter touch.

Um.

I hesitated. “Should I…?” I asked, knowing I didn't have to finish the rest of my sentence. Honestly, she'd probably be fine with it. She was the most open person with her body that I'd ever met… Or at least, she was with me.

I wondered if that said more about how she felt about me then about her as a person.

She bit her lip. “If… If you want,” she murmured, looking conflicted. Of course- She kept doing this. Whenever there was something she clearly wanted, she held back so I could move at my own pace. Now, though, I noticed something different about it.

I noticed that I didn't want to move at my own pace. I wanted to make her happy, so she didn't have to look like she was holding back a whine. “Yeah. Yeah, I want,” I replied, starting to gently press my hooves against her hips. I felt her do the same, with her much softer paws. She hadn't asked, and I didn't care. I liked feeling her touch against me.

I never knew being a predophile was so liberating.

It wasn't long before the idea of actually showering became nothing more then an excuse. I gently stroked at her hips, admiring her soft, dark fur. Feeling a little daring, I slipped my hooves around to her back, gently squeezing her bare ass, making her squeak and blush. I grinned up at her. God, that was cute-

And then she gently brushed her paw between my legs, and I shivered. Sheep hooves weren't exactly soft or flexible enough to really take care of themselves down there, and so feeling that kind of careful, pleasurable touch was still special. Intimate.

It didn't take long for me to get hard, and it took even less time for her to take advantage of that, wrapping her paw around my rousing length to stroke and squeeze before I was even fully erect. I tensed, my hooves squeezing at her ass reflexively, and she playfully wiggled her rear into my grasp, tail wagging.

Then, she paused, tilting her head, and stopped, gently pushing me away. I gazed up at her with a total lack of comprehension. Wasn't this what she wanted? What she could barely bring herself to deny whenever it came up, for my sake?

She smirked, leaning down and kissing my forehead. “Not in the shower,” she purred out. Oh, yeah. I guess I had said that.

She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Before I could step out myself, she was suddenly violently twisting and shaking, launching the water from her fur at high velocity. I sputtered as I unexpectedly got a face-full of the spray, and she laughed, lifting me clean off my hooves and tugging me out of the shower, gently setting me down. She playfully tossed a towel at my face, and I grumbled good-naturedly as I pulled it off.

As I removed it, I noticed she'd stepped away to the door. She flicked a switch next to the light switch that hadn't really garnered my attention previously, and a dull hum filled the air. I knew whatever that was drained the humidity in the air, whatever it was. All I knew for sure was that a lot of bathrooms came equipped with it.

Her task complete, she came back up to me, and started wagging again, taking the towel from my unresisting hooves and starting to dry me off. Slowly. When she noticed it was going to take a while, she sat me down on the toilet lid.

I had to admit, there was a part of me more then a little bothered about finally about to get laid, and being denied for a while longer. But the larger part of me felt her paws taking care of me, and saw her looking down on me with an expression of tender affection, and thought that was almost better then sex. You know, almost.

She noticed my half-grumpy expression, holding back an amused snort. There was no hiding her smile, though, and she hadn't stopped wagging yet. “Impatient?” she asked, reaching up to scritch under my chin.

I wiggled. I wasn't sure how to feel about that particular affectionate gesture yet- That was more of a canine thing, I was pretty sure. “A little,” I admit. There was no point trying to hide it, since my erection hadn't quite waned yet.

She just leaned down, pressing a little kiss to my nose. Fortunately, since I had sheared relatively recently, it didn't take as long as it would have. By the time I was dry, the room was as well, with the fog having vanished from her bathroom mirror.

I stood up, and followed her out the door. I honestly didn't have any kind of plan for this. All I knew is we both wanted sex, with each other, and that was kind of enough to get me moving. “So… Your room?”

“My room,” she agreed, taking me by the hoof and leading me there. It wasn't like I didn't know where it was, since I stopped by her house daily on my way home from work, but some part of me liked holding her paw just a little too much to really object.

Once we actually got to her room, though, she let go of my hoof, blushing through her fur as she stepped away. She shuffled away from me, quickly getting down on the floor and reaching under her bed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate the view as she bent over in front of me. She quickly found whatever it was she was looking for, wiggling back up. She looked briefly surprised at the sight of me-

I glanced down. Oh. I'd gotten a little more 'excited' at the sight after all. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, while she just looked happily amused. She flicked her prize at me, which I reflexively caught. Oh, a pack of condoms, unopened. Unsurprisingly, she'd gotten them in sheep size, since she'd been interested in sheep long before I entered the picture.

There was just one thing I noticed, while fiddling with the box to get it open. “These are expired,” I noticed, pausing.

Her ears went up attentively. “What?” she asked, leaning over to pluck the unopened box from my hooves. Her ears went down, and her tail slowly stopped wagging. I'd gotten so used to it, I'd barely noticed it was still going. “Damn it.”

Yeah. No lubricated condoms for us, then. I didn't know what using an expired condom would be like, but I knew enough that I didn't want to put it on my dick, even if I couldn't get Carrie pregnant.

She hesitated, glancing away. “So… Do you still want to do it?” she asked. It took me a moment to remember why she was acting that way- She was so open and free around me, I forgot how much she'd been rejected, especially in this part of her life.

The least I could do was put her at ease. I leaned forward, taking the box of condoms and tossing it to the floor. We weren't gonna need those. “Yes, Carrie. I…” I paused to formulate my thoughts. What did I want?

“…I want you. I don't care what else is involved- Condoms, or sex, or… Whatever,” I finished lamely. I realized I'd gotten more attached to the wolf then I'd thought. I'd thought she was cute, at first, and a good (if strange) friend. But now that I actually had to say it, I realized she was more then that to me. How much more, I still needed to work out.

I didn't get the chance. Her tail started up again, waving through the air at high speed from the intensity of her happiness, and she pulled me into a tight hug. “Thank you,” was all she said, murmured huskily into my ear. I leaned into it, ignoring the way I was poking her in the leg with my own kind of excitement.

Then, she leaned down a little more, picked me up all the way, and fell right into bed with me, rolling so that we were cuddled up side by side.

For a few moments, we did what was natural: We cuddled up, just enjoying the close, warm intimacy of being pressed up against someone who cared.

Then, of course, she pressed her paw against my dick, which I expected. What I didn't expect was for her to pause, looking nervous. I was a little confused- I thought she was past getting nervous with me. “Something wrong?” I prompted gently, ignoring the way my length twitched in her paw.

She glanced away. “This is… Kind of my first time.”

Well, I understood that. “Yeah, it's my first time with a predator, too,” I admit, rubbing the back of my neck. “Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the… Mechanics involved… are pretty much the same.”

Her ears drooped, just a little. “No, not that. It's my first time. At all,” she admitted, glancing away shyly for a moment.

I sat up, hooves resting against the bed. “Oh,” was all I had to say. I… Huh. That really did come as a surprise to me. “I wouldn't have figured. You're so comfortable with your body, and all,” I offered to her.

She wiggled. “Just with you,” she admitted. “You accepted me, and that counts for a lot.” There was a certain weight to her words I didn't really feel up to decrypting. It could probably wait.

I took a quick breath to steady myself, reaching over. My hoof landed on her paw, gently moving it to my erection. “You were on the right track.”

She glanced at my face. I nodded in answer to her unanswered question, and the wagging returned full-force. She gave a tentative squeeze, making me tense up. “Little tight,” I gasped out, causing her to ease up.

I'd never actually doubted that predators like her could tear sheep apart with nothing but their own strength, but I really didn't need to be proven right in that particular spot.

“Sorry,” she apologized. She tried to pull her paw away, obviously hesitant to continue now that she'd nearly hurt me, but as she moved I pressed my hoof to her leg, causing her to go still, looking at me questioningly.

“It's okay. You're learning. We're… Learning.” I glanced between her legs. I'd seen her naked before- Quite possibly more times then I'd actually seen her wearing clothes, given her nudist tendencies around the house. But this was the first time I'd actually be touching her with sexual intent, which seemed to make all the difference.

Not that she'd be any different. She probably knew the basic mechanics of sex, because she'd probably been on the internet at some point, but that wasn't going to help her with less obvious things… Like how much squeezing was too much.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Well, I guess if we're not using the condoms,” I started, “We should probably use some other lubrication.” I took a moment to reflect on how un-sexy that word was, while she tilted her head. “So, do y-”

Before I could finish my sentence, she started wagging faster, leaning over and pushing me down, knocking me back onto the bed.

Um.

Before I could sit back up and question what exactly she was up to, her face was between my legs, and I tensed at the feeling of her canine nose pressed against my crotch. Then, I tensed for an entirely separate reason as she took me half-way to the hilt on her first try.

I groaned out softly, sitting up enough to glance down at her. She looked nervous, and some part of me wanted to comfort her enough to get over my own shock. I lay a hoof between her ears, gently stroking, and she seemed to ease into it a little more.

It's funny how you can look at a mammal at the time, and not appreciate their anatomy properly. For example, I had never considered that Carrie's long muzzle would be perfectly suited for fitting my dick in, or the way her long, warm, wet tongue could drag along the entire underside of my shaft at once. But now that I knew, it felt like that was all I could think about.

And she was drooling, too. It seemed that she'd taken the 'lubrication' idea to heart, because she was messily lapping away at my shaft, coating it in clear slickness. It felt amazing, and despite it just being foreplay, I felt no desire to hurry through it. I gently stroked her ears back affectionately, letting her work.

Soon, she pulled back. Before I could say anything, though, she wrapped her arms around me and tugged me into a passionate kiss as she sat up. And she was still drooling, filling my mouth with her taste. It felt a little weird to me…

Then, she playfully growled, dipping me down in her arms and leaning over me. I shuddered- There was something undeniably exciting about having a predator drool into a kiss, forcing me to swallow as she loomed over me. I was almost painfully erect as she broke the kiss, wiping her muzzle with a paw and grinning down at me. “How was that?” she asked, wagging at full speed.

She seemed confident, now that she was obviously doing well. “That was… Good,” I mumbled. “You ready for more?” I questioned, ready to move at her own pace.

She pulled me back up against her, wrapping her arms around me as she hugged me close. “Yeah,” she rumbled softly. “Yeah, I…”

She bit her lip. Suddenly, she didn't look so sure of herself, her waving tail going still. Her paws tensed against my back.

I gently nuzzled against her neck. “Something up?” I asked, starting to gently run my hooves down her back, smoothing down her fur slowly.

She laughed nervously. “N-no! No, nothing's up, I can keep going--”

I leaned away, gently pressing a hoof to her nose. She shut up, closing her muzzle and staring at it cross-eyed for a moment. “No,” I murmured quietly. “I want you to be honest. I care about you more then I do about getting laid.”

I could have justified that by thinking it was because I could probably sleep with her whenever she was in the mood. But in all honesty, that's not what I was thinking at all. I had thought she was strange, for the longest time. But now I understood.

Having her in my life was more important then any lustful act we could do together as mammals. The companionship meant the sex could wait.

I removed my hoof, gazing at her patiently. Finally, she spoke. “I'm nervous,” she admitted, glancing down into her lap.

Well, that was understandable. “I'm sure you'll do fine--”

“But I don't want to do fine!” she protested, looking up at me. “I want to do better then that. I… I want it to be worthy of _you_ , Remmy. You're important to me, so… I want it to be good for you. Special.”

I…

I struggled to comprehend the feelings I was suddenly filled with, when she said that. So, I didn't bother: I just acted on the sudden compulsion that came with them.

I kissed her, long and deep. Her eyes widened, ears perking up, and she slowly started to reciprocate, her canine tongue easily dominating my own with it's length.

When I broke the kiss, she was gazing at me with wonder. And I knew the feeling- I was wondering what had gotten into me, too. But that could wait: I wanted to speak, first. Needed to.

“Carrie,” I started. “If you want this… Go for it. It'll be special, because it's you,” I assured her. “But if you're not up for it, we can just cuddle, I promise--”

She kissed me, shutting me up. It was almost unfair how she could use her tongue like that. And her teeth- Pressed against mine, they were far more exciting then they had any right to be. When she finally pulled back, holding the kiss far longer then I had held mine, I was breathless.

She gently pushed me away, and I stared at her. It was a few seconds before I realized I was drooling. She smiled, her confidence restored, gently wiping my mouth with a furred finger.

“I want you,” she said simply, as if there was no more to be said. And, in retrospect, there really wasn't. She lied back in bed, spreading her legs and gazing at me invitingly.

I wasn't that dense. If my erection had flagged in the slightest, our kissing had revitalized it, and it was primed and ready as I shuffled toward. My hooves each found a place on her thighs, gently rubbing at her fur. With everything that had happened in the last few minutes, I'd forgotten that I was the one who'd cleaned them up in the shower. I didn't think I'd mind doing it again, either.

I kept my eyes on her face as I gently pressed against her. She was tensed again, but for all I knew, it was with anticipation instead of anxiety. “Just relax,” I encouraged her.

I was slow. I waited for her to relax before pressing inside, giving her the first real, male penetration she'd ever had. Whenever she tensed up, I stopped, giving her time to adjust, gently stroking down her hips as I waited for her to relax again. It wasn't long before I was fully hilted inside her.

I was pressed up against her again, my face next to hers. I blushed- I was actively inside of her, and yet it was the intimacy that was making me flustered, now.

“Hey,” she breathed.

“Hey,” I agreed.

Despite the fact she was the virgin, I was the one who hesitated. At the risk of sounding cliché, even if just to myself, this never happened to me before, honest. My body was ready- More then ready- But now I was feeling the same thing she'd just described to me.

I didn't feel up to the task of making her happy- Of giving her the kind of first kind I wanted to have.

She kissed me, and I stopped thinking. She broke the kiss, smiling at me. “I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep thrusting,” she teased gently, kissing my nose.

I came to a realization.

“I… Yeah. Yeah, I should,” I agreed, nuzzling back.

I had gotten in my own way enough, with her. I shunted my anxiety to the back of mind, and did my best to ignore it.

I couldn't leave her waiting just because of me, after all.

I gently, playfully pushed her down onto the bed. “You okay with rough?” I asked, stroking my hooves down her sides, just appreciating her body for what it is.

She growled playfully, wiggling from side to side, and grinding my still-buried erection against her inner walls. She shivered, obviously enjoying the feeling. “I'm pretty sure I can take it,” she rumbled up at me, tail wagging.

Well, can't say I didn't warn her. My hooves tensed at her sides, pinning her in place. She squirmed slightly, only to find that I was holding her down. She glanced up at me, a vaguely worried look on her face.

I proceeded to show her the origin of the term 'Battering ram'.

I slammed into her, hard and fast, letting the force of my high-energy thrusts bounce my hips away from hers. She cried out at the sudden sensation of my body constantly pressing against hers- Into hers. I was literally shaking the bed with how hard I was fucking her, but I didn't slow down.

There was some part of me that was still reluctant- One that refused to give her a slow, romantic first time, because I didn't think I'd be good enough. I could try to figure out why later- For now, I could go with something decidedly less romantic.

If my head was spinning around this, I wouldn't use it. I would just fuck her as hard as I could to make up for my lack of finesse.

She seemed to be liking it, too. She writhed underneath me, panting for breath. Once she started to whine, I slowed to a stop out of concern--

-And had her paw reach for my hoof, still pressed against her, as she looked to me and whined in a much more desperate matter. Whatever the first one meant, the second one clearly meant 'Please don't stop.'

I picked back up. I didn't stop. I was surprised by my stamina- I had to slow down every so often so I didn't blow early, but my energy for the high-speed movement was lasting longer then I remembered. If I had been thinking about it, I would have figured my gym routine was certainly paying off.

It was getting a lot harder to hold on, though, as I powered through. Even as I focused on what I was doing, she was reacting, hips bucking to push her back into my thrusts, clenching **tight** around me every time I hilted her all the way at once. And since I was going so fast, that was a lot of clenching.

She was whining, panting, drooling against the bed. All of her energy was going into her lower half- While she gave as good as she got, the rest of her seemed to slump down across the bed, working off pure instinct, reacting to the pleasure more then thinking about any real technique, showing any real skill.

I didn't know if she was thinking at all. She looked dazed out of her mind.

Soon, I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to speak up. “I can't keep this up,” I grunted out to her. “You're too good- I'd blow it.”

I didn't have the breath to spare to elaborate further. My mechanical stamina for slamming against her was waning, but not nearly as fast as my sexual stamina was. Her tight squeezes around me were turning into something rhythmic, matching my pace, milking my shaft over and over. I couldn't take it much longer.

I stopped thrusting, and she tried to sit up. It didn't work, and she just tilted her head to look up at me. “Haa- Nhf- Do, do it,” she moaned quietly.

I reached over, gently trailing the back of my hoof against her cheek. As hard as I was fucking her, I still cared for her, and wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself. “Are you sure? Once it's done, that's it for now--”

“I said do it,” she interrupted with a soft growl, gazing up at me. “Fuck, Remmy, _please._ ”

I couldn't say no to _please_.

I went back to it. Repetition- There was nothing to say, nothing to think about, just the same slap of flesh against flesh, cushioned through fur and wool. Even if I wanted to think about it, I couldn't- The pleasure was consuming all of my attention, all the mental energy and capacity I possessed.

I gave her the wildest, roughest fucking I could muster, and let her desperately clenching pussy coax out my long-awaited orgasm. My pent-up seed flooded into her, shot after shot after shot after shot, hot jets of warmth coating her in the most intimate of spaces as my ailing thrusts rubbed the virile goo against my erection and her insides in equal measure.

I collapsed on top of her, the last of my energy spent. It pinned my dick at an uncomfortable angle, but I ignored it, feeling like lifting myself would feel worse. I lay there for a good fifteen seconds before I felt soft, warm arms wrap around me.

I blearily gazed up at her, my eyes meeting her own. She was looking down at me with an unreadable expression. Or maybe I just couldn't read it, as worn out as I was. “Was that okay?” I questioned her.

She snorted, gently stroking down the back of my head affectionately. I had to admit, the petting felt nice. “I'm gonna be sore for days,” she murmured.

Oh. Whoops. Maybe I'd gone too hard, after all. “I'm sorry,” I started--

She flicked my nose, flopping down onto her back and holding me gently against her. “Nah, don't… Don't be. I wanted it.” She smiled tiredly. “Still worth it. Jeez, Rem, I could barely hold on myself. I must have came five times during all that. Definitely worth it.”

Had she? It must have been when I was hilting her- She certainly clenched the hardest thing. I suppose I didn't notice if her squeezes were a little tighter then usual, when I was focusing so hard. “Hey,” I mumbled.

She wiggled a little under me, not lifting her head. “Yeah?”

I felt a little more comfortable, now that my erection had faded away. “Wanna talk later. After some sleep.”

“Sleep sounds good,” she agreed.

I slowly, reluctantly, pulled out of her. But as reluctant as I was to move, there was somewhere I wanted to be more. I pulled myself further up the bed, until I was resting against her more equally. My head fell beside hers as I nuzzled into her neck, claiming her shoulder as a pillow.

 

I don't think I'd ever slept better in my life.

Once more, I was reluctant to move. This time, it wasn't because I was so drained. It was because I was pressed up against the softest wolf- The softest person- I had ever known.

I lay against her for a while in silence. But, eventually, I sat up in bed. We'd pretty much sealed the deal already, but I still felt like I needed to clear things up with Carrie. Which meant waking her up.

I slowly, gently, rubbed at her face, smoothing down her fur and brushing at her cheeks. She murmured sleepily as she came to, and I idly rubbed under her chin. Her canine muzzle poked out in a way that made it a very obvious place to stroke, in my opinion, and she seemed to like it, her tail lethargically waving as she sat up.

“M'up,” she groaned.

“You wanna sleep in?” I questioned. Honestly, I wouldn't mind just staying in bed with her for the rest of the day.

She yawned. “Nuh. Slept enough of the day away,” she said. “You, uh…” She squinted at me. “You wanted to talk?”

No, not really. But I kind of had to. “Yeah. In bed, or…?”

She shook her head. “Couch,” she answered, rolling out of bed and shuffling out towards the living room.

I got out of bed, and followed her. By the time I got there, she seemed more awake- Maybe walking had woken her up enough to make her a little more articulate. She was as naked as she always was, fully comfortable as she was.

It caught me by surprise when I realized I was, too. I wasn't surprised I was naked. I was surprised I was this comfortable with it, just casually walking in after her like it didn't matter. And it really didn't, in the end.

I sat down next to her, and she pulled me against her, pressing my face into her chest. I didn't protest. After a few seconds, I looked up at her, and voiced the question that had been on my mind for so long. “What are we?”

She peeked down at me. “What do you mean?”

I struggled to articulate my feelings. “Like… What are we, as a couple? Are we a couple, now? Were we a couple? What do you want out of this?” I questioned, gently nuzzling my cheek against her front.

She'd never once asked me for a date, or pushed me into anything. And that just made me all the more uncertain what she wanted as an ultimate goal out of this, if she'd never give me a hint by pushing me towards it.

She smiled down at me, ruffling my wool. “You're a silly sheep,” she teased. “I want you. I want whatever you want to give me- Just being with you makes me happier then I can say,” she replied, tail wagging.

I looked into her eyes, and felt another realization. My breath hitched in my throat.

Fuck. I really hoped… “Do you really want me?” I asked, burying my face into her fur, no longer wanting to meet her eyes.

I felt her wrap her arms around me a little tighter, snuggling me against her. “I just said that. Maybe you should go back to bed,” she teased again.

I took a deep breath, before pushing myself away from her. “Do you love me?” I asked, looking her in the eye. There was a part of me that was terrified, but I knew I had to be straight with her.

She looked almost startled at the question, cheeks coloring under her fur. “W-What?”

I glanced away, courage faltering slightly. Still, I pressed on. “Because… Well, I want to make sure you feel the same, or things could get awkward.”

She huffed. “Remmy, please, I think we're beyond feeling… Awkward…” She trailed off. “The same? Remmy, you mean-”

Yeah. Yeah, I did mean. “I love you,” I admitted. “At least, I love you enough to be terrified of the thought you'd reject me.”

She stared at me. For a moment, I thought she was actually going to tell me she didn't feel the same, that all she wanted was sex, that she wasn't ready--

She nearly crushed me with how tightly she suddenly clutched me against her. “Yes,” she murmured, her voice thick with emotional as her head poked past my shoulders. “Yes, Remmy. I love you, too.”

I slumped against her with relief. Oh, thank god. I was legitimately so worried, it hurt inside. “I've been an idiot,” I muttered quietly into her neck.

She pulled back to look at me. “Yeah?”

I nodded, turning so we were both facing the same way on the couch, leaning against her side instead. “Yeah. You… You've loved me for a while, haven't you?”

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, her face still visibly flushed. “Yeah.”

“And it took me until we finally had sex to figure out I loved you more then just carnally,” I admitted. “ If I had just given up on my ideas of what a couple was, or should be, I would have noticed you were waiting for me.”

She leaned against me. “You wanna be a regular couple?” she asked, sounding a little concerned. “'Cause, I'm not really--”

“No,” I interrupted. “I don't. I want _you_ \- The real you, even if you're not like anyone else. You're special,” I answered her.

I might never fully understand why she felt the way she did- Why she was so content with so little. But I realized now that I didn't care. I loved her for her, not who she could try to be for me.

She gently pressed her paw to my face, turning it. Once I was looking at her, she kissed me. “God, I'm lucky,” she mumbled to herself, nuzzling noses with me.

“I think we're gonna disagree on who's the lucky one for a while,” I countered half-heartedly.

We snuggled.

“I should probably go home,” I eventually spoke up, not really feeling like I wanted to.

“Stay,” she argued, rubbing her paws into my wool affectionately, enjoying me for who I was the same way I had so often cuddled into her fur, feeling the same.

I stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm legitimately sorry for how bad this is. Still, it's been in waiting for months, so I shouldn't delay it any longer.
> 
> Please leave comments, even if it's just ones highlighting how terrible my work is in great detail.


End file.
